Beloved Rival
by chiisana yume
Summary: "Bersiaplah, Sa.Su.Ke," bisikku tepat di telinganya dan segera melangkah pergi untuk bersiap-siap. Sasuke/Sakura, please review...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Warning(s) : AU, OOC, Typo(s) dll.**

**Rate : K**

**-Beloved Rival-**

Malam itu, SMA-ku sedang mengadakan pesta ulang tahun yang ke 66. Suasana ramai diiringi nyanyian vokalis band yang merdu dan menyenangkan. Aku pun hanya duduk bersama teman-temanku dan memainkan handphone-ku. Semua menyengkan saja. Tapi satu hal membuatnya menjadi berbeda,

"Apa maksudmumu mendorong-dorong seperti itu hah?"

Satu teriakan yang disusul oleh hadiah hujaman pukulan, ya, ada yang berkelahi. Hal seperti inilah yang kunanti sejak tadi. Bagaimana tidak, sekolahku ini terkenal dengan para siswanya yang hebat dalam hal berkelahi dan tentu saja pasti ada saja hal yang akan membuat masalah pada saat sekolahku ini.

Tapi apa kalian tidak heran, mengapa sekolah yang penuh dengan siswa seperti ini bisa mengadakan pesta ulang tahun sekolah yang bahkan mengundang alumni-alumni. Tentu saja, karena sekolahku ini sekolah terbaik di kota ini dan para alumni yang lulus adalah seorang pemimpin.

Contoh saja, Namikaze Minato yang sekarang ini pemilik perusahaan besar Rasengan corp. lalu, Uchiha Fugaku pemilik perusahaan terbesar kedua, Sharingan corp. dan banyak lagi. Kembali ke kerusuhan tadi. Awalnya aku tak mau mengambil pusing dan hanya duduk diam memainkan handphoneku, hingga satu suara teriakan tertangkap telingaku.

"Kau tidak tahu? Aku ini tangan kanan kepercayaan Hanabi dan dia memerintahkanku untuk menghancurkan kalian!"

Semua orang terdiam mendengar kalimat itu. Hanabi adalah sebutan bagi seorang wanita dengan rambut kuning panjang serta poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya yang merupakan ketua dari kelompok pembantai yang ditakuti, kabarnya ia memiliki kemampuan menggerakan tubuh lawannya yang dikenal dengan _Shintenshin_. Tentu saja semua pasti terdiam mendengar nama orang yang ditakuti itu.

Kkrrraaakkk…..

Saat ku buka mataku aku pun tersadar. "Sepertinya aku harus membeli handphone baru lagi," ucapku yang kemudian berdiri dan membuang handphone yang sudah tak berbentuk itu ketempat sampah. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju lelaki yang berteriak tadi,

"Heh perempuan, mau apa kau kesini?" Tanya sang pemilik suara.

Ku tak peduli dan tetap berjalan menuju orang itu. Ketika sampai ke dirinya dan segera ku tarik kerah bajunya hingga dirinya terangkat.

"Tadi kau bilang siapa? Hanabi? Memang kau tau seperti apa dia, hah?" tanyaku yang langsung melemparnya hingga tersungkur. Kuikat rambut pink-ku dan kulepas kacamataku.

"Ha… Hanabi.."

Itulah yang mereka ucapku ketika melihatku menguncir rambutku.

"Ta.. tapi Hanabi, 'kan, tidak berarmbut pink dan warna matanya juga berbeda…" ucap salah seorang dari kerumunan itu ketika memperhatikanku dengan baik.

"Ping-pong… kau benar. Aku ini memang bukan Hanabi, hahaha… sebegitu miripkah diriku hingga kalian sekilas menyangka ku sebagai Hanabi," ucapku tertawa.

"Tapi… tadi itu kau begitu mirip dengannya, apalagi gerak-gerik serta cara biacaramu itu yang membuatnya benar-benar mirip, bagus sekali!" jawab seorang lelaki berambut bob dan beralis tebal dengan mangacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Tentu saja dai mirip, dia itu, 'kan, kakaknya si Hanabi, dasar bodoh," ucap seorang lelaki lagi yang diketahui bernama Neji.

"Tapi aktingku bagus 'kan?" tanyaku riang.

Semua orang yang mendengar percakapan kami hanya bisa terdiam. Kemudian Neji pun berbicara dengan lantang,

"Kita sudahi kerusuhan ini, aku sebagai ketua pelaksana sekaligus ketua osis tidak akan segan-segan mengirim mereka yang mengacau ke tangan polisi, apa kalian mengerti?" gertak Neji.

Kemudian semua pun menurut dan keadaan berangsur kembali seperti semula. Dan… oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku ya.

Perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura, memiliku rambut pink yang panjang (panjang rambutnya sama denga Sakura sewaktu masih menjadi genin dan belum memotong rambutnya) dan mata yang ber-iriskan warna emerald. Aku adalah seorang ketua klub drama. Walaupun seorang seorang wanita, aku memiliki tenaga yang cukup kuat. Oleh sebab itu aku juga hebat dalam soal berkelahi.

Oh ya, soal Hanabi, itu adalah julukan bagi adikku. Dia bernama Yamanaka Ino. Kenapa marga kami berbeda? Itu karena sebenarnya kami berbeda ayah walaupun ibu kami sama. Jadi Ino lebih memilih menggunakan marga ayahnya. Yah… walaupun begitu kami tetap akur-akur saja. Baiklah, sekian perkenalan diriku ini.

~o0o~

Hari masuk sekolah pun tiba, aku masuk kelas dan disambut sapaan sahabatku yang bisa dibilang suaranya kencang sekali.

"Pagi Sakura…. Ne, apa kau sudah membeli handphone baru?" Tanya sahabatku, seorang pemuda berambut pirang cerah, serta tiga garis tipis di masing-masing pipinya yang sangat serasi dengan kulit tan-nya yang sangat halus, ditambah lagi dengan iris biru matanya yang membuat langit iri akan warna itu, pemuda manis ini adalah sahabatku, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Dari pada memikirkan handphone-ku, bagaimana urusanmu dengan si pria berkulit pucat yang selalu tersenyum itu?" tanyaku pada Naruto.

"Maksudmu Sai? Memangnya aku punya urusan apa dengan paman itu?" Tanya Naruto dengan mengembungkan pipinya memberi kesan semakin imut.

"Jangan kira aku tak tahu, kemarin sewaktu pesta sekolah dia nembak kamu 'kan?"

"Da… da… darimana kau tahu?" tanyanya gugup.

"Jangan remehkan jaringan informasiku, Na. Ru. To," ucapku dengan mengeja dan memberikan penekanan pada namanya.

"Tentu saja aku menolak, aku ini masih cowok tulen! Lagi pula aku sudah punya Hinata," teriak Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

"Makanya kalau punya wajah jangan terlalu manis sampai-sampai para seme di sini mengincarmu hm," ucapku dengan mencubit pipi Naruto gemas.

"Hampun hahura…" ucapnya berusaha melepas tanganku.

Aku pun melepas cubitanku dan memandangnya yang masih mengelus-elus pipinya yang memerah.

"Wajahku begini karena dari lahir, lagi pula aku juga tak begitu kenal dengan paman yang bernama Sai itu," ucap Naruto dengan masih mengelus pipinya.

"Yang aku tahu, si Sai itu bekerja sebagai manager artis terkenal, umur 23 thn dan punya hobi melukis. Padahal kau sangat akrab padanya beberapa bulan ini Naruto… tapi kenapa kau tidak tahu hal sepele seperti itu..?" tanyaku.

"Aku tak tertarik dengan kehidupan pribadinya, yang penting dia orang baik yang selalu mentraktirku makan ramen…" jawabnya riang.

"Jadi menurutmu orang yang mentraktirmu makan ramen itu adalah orang baik meski orang itu seorang mafia hah?" ucapku yang ingin mencubit pipinya lagi.

"Jangan cubit lagi…" teriaknya.

Drrtt Drrtt Ddrtt…

"Naruto, handphone-mu bergetar tuh," ucapku.

"Hinata…." Ucapnya riang setelah melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

Kemudian dia pun berjalan menuju jendela kelas dan mulai bicara dengan Hinata. Hinata adalah seorang artis model majalah yang sekarang ini sedang naik daun dan dia adalah kekasih Naruto. Aku hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah laku sahabatku yang lucu bila dia bersama dengan Hinata. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian dia menutup telepon dan kembali ke bangkuku.

"Ne, Sakura, apa kau mau ikut denganku? Kumohon…" pinta Naruto padaku.

"Untuk apa dan kemana?" tanyaku.

"Ke tempat syuting-nya Hinata, kata Hinata, manager Hinata ingin bertemu denganku. Aku iseng kalau perginya sendirian, ikut ya, ya?" ucapnya dengan mata memelas seperti anak kucing yang minta dipungut.

"Huh.. baiklah, kapan kita pergi?"

"Sekarang…" ucap Naruto yang langsung menarik tanganku dan keluar gerbang sekolah.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil hitam berhenti dan Naruto langsung menarikku untuk ikut masuk ke dalam mobil itu. Mobil itu pun berhenti di depan sebuah gedung tinggi, dengan cepat Naruto menarikku lagi masuk kedalam gedung.

"Hinata…" teriak Naruto senang dengan melambaikan tangannya ketika melihat seorang gadis berambut panjang indigo dengan iris mata lavendernya yang memandang Naruto.

Dengan cepat Naruto menarikku ke café tempat gadis itu duduk bersama dengan seorang pemuda berambut panjang hitam kecoklatan.

"Neji? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyaku pada pemuda itu.

"Sakura tidak tahu ya? Neji itu 'kan managernya Hinata," jawab Naruto.

Saat itu Neji hanya meminum kopi yang ada di meja, Hinata pun mulai bicara,

"Ayo silakan duduk…"

"Hinata, ada apa tiba-tiba kau memanggilku?" Tanya Naruto yang mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata.

"Ano.. itu… hm… itu.. anu.."

"Ada majalah yang ingin mewawancarai kalian berdua," potong Neji melihat keadaan Hinata yang berwajah memerah karena Naruto.

"Baiklah, kapan wawancaranya?" Tanya Naruto pada Neji yang saat itu sudah berdiri.

"Sekarang!" ucap Neji yang langsung menarik tangan Naruto dan Hinata.

Sekarang ini sering sekali main tarik-tarikkan ya… ah, lupakan. Dengan segera aku pun bangkit dari dudukku dan bertanya,

"Bagaimana denganku? Aku pulang saja ya, Naruto?" tanyaku pada Naruto yang saat itu masih di tarik-tarik Neji.

"Jangan… aku tidak tahu jalan pulang, tungguin ak…" teriakan Naruto pun terputus saat pintu lift yang ditaikinya menutup.

"Hm… ya sudah, kutungguin sajalah lagipula kasihan Naruto kalau kutinggal," ucapku sambil duduk kembali dan memesan beberapa minuman dan makanan di café itu.

Kyyaa… Sasuke-kun… lihat kemari… kya..kyaa…

'Ramai sekali sih gadis-gadis disana itu? Hm… Sasuke? Dia 'kan artis yang sedang sangat terkenal saat ini,' pikir ku dengan melahap kue yang tadi ku pesan.

Kulihat tidak jauh dari tempatku duduk, seorang pemuda berkulit putih bagai salju dengan model rambut yang melawan gravitasi itu, iris matanya yang hitam seakan bisa membuat semua wanita dan para uke tunduk di hadapannya. Sempurna, itulah kata yang tepat untuk pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu.

"hm… aku punya ide bagus untuk si artis itu, lagipula sekalian aku bisa mencoba seberapa hebat aktingku ini," ucap ku setelah tiba-tiba saja terlintas ide cemerlang.

Aku pun bangkit dari dudukku dan berjalan tepat disebalah pemuda itu,

"Bersiaplah, Sa. Su. Ke," bisikku tepat di telinganya dan segera melangkah pergi untuk bersiap-siap.

**Tbc**

Apa ceritanya bagus? Atau buruk?

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca…

Mohon di review ^0^/

Pintu terbuka lebar juga untuk kritik & saran yang membangun… ^,^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Warning(s) : AU, OOC, Typo(s), dll.**

**Rate : K**

'Siapa tadi yang berbisik padaku?' tanyaku seraya mencari asal suara itu.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya managerku.

"Tidak… tidak ada apa-apa,"

**-Beloved Rival-**

Aku pun duduk di salah satu kursi di café itu, managerku pun segera memesankan minuman untukku dan kami mulai bersantai sebelum melanjutkan syuting selanjutnya. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian kami pun selesai dan hendak pergi.

**Prraangg…**

"Hei kalau jalan hati-hati! Dasar rambut pantat ayam," teriak seorang pemuda aneh yang bertopi dan berkacamata hitam serta mengenakan celana hitam dan jaket hitam sedikit menutupi seragam sekolahnya dan juga mengenakan kalung yang cukup unik itu sambil memungut gelasnya yang pecah.

Kekesalanku pun terpancing tapi masih bisa kutahan.

"maafkan kami, minuman anda akan kami ganti," ucap menagerku yang seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat dengan tersenyum pada pemuda itu.

Setelah itu managerku mendekat padaku dan berkata,

"Sepertinya kau harus mengganti pakaianmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Bajumu basah tersiram minuman pemuda tadi," jawab managerku sambil mengelap bajuku yang basah itu.

Akhirnya aku pun pergi ke toilet bersama managerku untuk berganti pakaian. toilet itu sepi karena hanya digunakan oleh para artis saja. Dan ketika aku membuka bajuku…

**Bbraakkk…**

"Onee-chan… apa kau ada didalam?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut merah muda sebahu mengenakan seragam sekolah yang masuk begitu saja.

Aku pun memperhatikan gadis itu, sedangkan managerku hanya diam dan tersenyum. Sepertinya gadis itu tidak menyadari keberadaan kami dan hanya melirik kesetiap pintu kamar mandi.

"Hm… tidak ada, hei.. apa kau ta….." ucapan gadis itu terhenti ketika ingin bertanya padaku dan melihatku bertelanjang dada.

"KKyyyaaa….. ada orang mesum di kamar mandi wan…." Teriak gadis itu begitu kencang yang terhenti karena mulutnya segera di bekap oleh menagerku.

"Maaf nona, kami bukan orang mesum dan sepertinya andalah yang salah. Ini kamar mandi pria, bukan wanita. Jadi saya harap nona tidak berteriak lagi, mengerti? " Tanya managerku yang segera di tanggapi dengan anggukkan kepala gadis itu.

"Bagus," ucap managerku yang segera melepas bekapannya.

"A… aku benar-benar minta maaf… permisi…" ucap gadis itu yang kemudian berlari dengan wajah yang memerah.

Aku dan managerku pun tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa. Setelah cukup lama berganti pakaian, aku dan managerku segera memasuki lift yang entah mengapa saat itu cukup penuh. Kemudian tiba-tiba seorang pria yang hendak keluar lift terjatuh dan mendorong semua orang yang ada di dalam lift hingga terjatuh juga.

**Gyyuutt…**

Aku merasakan tangan kananku menyentuh sesuatu yang empuk dan kenyal. Dan ketika ku buka mataku untuk melihat apa yang kupegang itu.

**Plaakk….**

"Dasar mesum!" teriak seorang wanita mengenakan jas hitam yang menutupi kemeja dan hanya menampilkan kerah kemejanya dan rok pendek selutut setelah menamparku dengan tasnya.

Semua orang pun menatapku. Hancur sudah reputasiku dalam beberapa detik.

"Maaf nona… aku tak.."

"Kau 'kan Uchiha Sasuke, tidak kusangka ternyata kau itu mesum…" ucap wanita itu dan pergi begitu saja meningalkan kesalahpahaman.

Aku hanya bisa berdiri diam dan merasakan tatapan-tatapan negatif kearahku.

"Ih… ganteng-ganteng kok mesum…"

"ternyata dia itu mesum"

"Duh… aku tak menyangka.."

Aku pun merasa marah tercampur malu dan heran. Kenapa hari ini banyak sekali orang aneh, dan rasanya ada yang aneh dengan orang-orang ini, tapi yang paling terburuk adalah di bilang mesum dua kali dalam selang waktu yang cukup singkat.

"Sasuke kita abaikan saja mereka, kita harus segera ke lokasi syuting atau kita akan terlambat," jelas managerku.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. 'Sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari terburuk yang pernah ku alami.' Pikirku.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian aku pun sudah sampai dilokasi syuting untuk wawancara sebuah majalah. Kukira ketika sampai disini, hari-hariku akan kembali tenang. Tapi ternyata dugaanku salah.

"Ah… kau si mesum di lift tadi 'kan?"

Benar, aku bertemu lagi dengan wanita yang tadi menamparku. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, wanita inilah yang akan mewawancaraiku.

"Maaf nona tadi itu aku benar-ben…"

"Mesum tetap saja me-sum.." ucap wanita dengan nada sedikit meninggi hingga membuat para kru yang lain menoleh kearahku.

Aku hanya bisa menahan diri mendengarkan wanita itu bicara. Wanita itu pun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu keluar dan kemudian menoleh ke arahku.

"Hei paman mesum, awas saja kalau kau mengikutiku," ucapnya dengan mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan segera keluar dan menutup pintu.

'Tapi ada yang terasa ganjil… apa, ya?' pikirku.

Ketika aku sedang sibuk berpikir entah mengapa wanita itu sudah menghilang begitu saja.

"Hei, mana wanita yang akan mewawancaraiku tadi?" tanyaku pada salah seorang kru.

"Hm… tadi katanya ia ke kamar mandi sebentar,"

**Ckkleekk…**

Mendengar suara pintu terbuka aku langsung memperhatikan siapa yang masuk dan ternyata wanita itu yang masuk. Dengan langkah cepat aku menuju wanita itu,

"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu?" tanyaku dengan mencengkram tangannya.

"Kyyaa… apa maksud anda, aku tak mengerti?" Tanya wanita itu dengan wajah memerah karena kupandangi.

"Apa maksudmu kau tidak mengerti?" tanyaku.

"Maaf, tapi apa anda bisa berhenti memandangiku seperti itu… aku malu… oh ya dan satu lagi, apa aku boleh minta tanda tanganmu karena aku salah satu penggemar beratmu," ucap gadis itu mengambil sebuah buku kecil dari dalam tas-nya.

'Kenapa dengan wanita ini? Sikapnya berbeda sekali dengan yang tadi,' pikirku.

"Hm… kenapa baru minta tanda tangan sekarang? Kenapa tidak dari semula saat kita bertemu," ucapku.

"A… apa maksud anda? A… aku tidak mengerti. Sejak tadi aku hanya duduk-duduk bersama dengan temanku dan baru bertemu dengan anda saat ini," jawab wanita itu dengan malu-malu.

Kemudian dengan cepat aku memperhatikan kerah baju wanita itu.

'Tidak ada… noda coklah dikerah baju wanita ini tidak ada? Atau jangan-jangan…'

"Sasuke, kita harus segera mulai syuting," ucap managerku tiba-tiba.

'jadi siapa wanita tadi.'

**Tbc**

**Apa ceritanya bagus? Atau makin buruk?**

**Tapi tetap kuucapkan terimakasih untuk yang membaca…**

**Review please ^^….**

**Pintu terbuka lebar juga untuk kritik & saran yang membangun… ^,^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Warning(s) : AU, OOC, Typo(s), dll.**

**Rate : K**

'Jadi siapa wanita tadi?'

"Sasuke, ayo… jangan lama-lama,"

"Hn,"

Kemudian langkahku pun terhenti ketika menyadari sesuatu dan memungut benda yang menarik perhatianku.

'Kalau tidak salah, ini 'kan punya si wanita itu… eh.. hm… sekarang aku tahu..' pikirku.

**-Beloved Rival-**

Kulihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang cerah berlari ke arahku.

"Sakura…. Maaf ya, kau pasti menungguku lama sekali," ucapnya menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto, lagipula aku tidak bosan. Malah tadi aku melakukan sesuatu yang menurutku mengasyikkan," ucapku yang kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Benarkah? Ayo ceritakan, ceritakan, ceritakan padaku…" pintanya antusias.

"Begini, tadi itu… "

"Huuaaa…" teriak Naruto.

"Ah, maaf aku tak sengaja, maaf 'kan aku," ucap seorang pria berambut hitam panjang yang baru saja menumpahkan jus dipakaian Naruto, tapi ketika melihat pria ini aku merasa seperti pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Uh… merepotkan, makanya hati-hati dong, Itachi," ucap seorang pria berambut hitam yang diikat seperti buah nanas pada pria yang tadi menumpahkan jus yang sekarang diketahui bernama Itachi.

"Iya… sekali lagi maaf 'kan aku ya," ucap Itachi dengan mengelap jus yang ada di baju Naruto.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa… " jawab Naruto.

"Ya sudah, ayo berdiri," ucap si pria berambut nanas dengan mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto yang disambut baik dengan Naruto.

"Shi.. Shikamaru…" teriakku ketika melihat si rambut nanas itu.

"Sakura! Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Shikamaru dan langsung melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Naruto.

**Bbrrukkk….**

"Aduh… Sakit…" ucap Naruto mengelus-elus belakangnya yang baru saja dengan lancar mencium lantai yang keras itu.

"Kau tidak apa, kau pasti kedinginan karena bajumu basah oleh jusku," ucap Itachi dengan membantu Naruto berdiri.

"Terima kasih, aku tidak kedinginan kok,…. Huaachiiihh…."

"Tapi kenapa kau bersin bila tidak kedinginan?" Tanya Itachi yang kemudian menyelimutkan Naruto dengan jas yang dipakainya.

"Terima kasih…" ucap Naruto malu.

"Hei… Shikamaru, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyaku pada Shikamaru.

"Wajar saja aku ada di sini, aku 'kan bekerja sebagai manager Itachi, yang tak wajar adalah kau. Untuk apa kau berada ditempat seperti ini? Merepotkan…"

"Aku hanya mengantarkan Naruto," jawabku.

"Naruto..? jadi kau itu Naruto pacarnya Hinata, ya?" Tanya Itachi pada Naruto.

"Iya… darimana anda tahu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku tahu karena Hinata pernah bercerita padaku sewaktu kami sedang melakukan pemotretan. Oh ya, kita belum berkenalan, aku Uchiha Itachi, bekerja sebagai seorang artis dan ini managerku, Nara Shikamaru," jawab Itachi dengan tersenyum lembut.

"Kenalkan juga, aku Uzumaki Naruto dan ini sahabatku, Haruno Sakura," jawab Naruto.

"Salam kenal," jawabku.

"Oh ya, Shika, sepertinya kau sudah mengenal Sakura?" Tanya Itachi.

"Hm… dia itu sebenarnya…"

"Aku kakak pacarnya Shikamaru, dan dia juga sering menjemput adikku untuk kencan, oleh sebab itu kami saling mengenal," jawabku memotong perkataan Shikamaru.

"Apa? Jadi dia ini pacarnya Ino?" Tanya Naruto sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Shikamaru.

"Naruto jangan nunjuk-nunjuk, itu tidak sopan," hardikku.

"Maaf.."

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu, kami harus segera melanjutkan kerja kami," ucap Itachi.

"Jasmu bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau simpan saja,"

"Tidak, aku 'kan mengembalikannya padamu, tapi aku cuci dulu ya," ucap Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"Kalau begitu terimakasih," ucap Itachi yang kemudian pergi.

Setelah itu aku dan Naruto segera pulang ke rumah.

**~o0o~**

"Aku pulang…" ucapku memasuki rumah.

"Selamat datang… eh, kak, tadi ketemu dengan Shikamaru ya?" Tanya Ino padaku.

"Hm… ya, darimana kau tau?" tanyaku setelah merapihkan sepatuku dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Tadi Shika bilang padaku," jawab Ino yang berjalan mengikutiku.

"Bagaimana kabar anak buahmu yang waktu itu mengacau di sekolahku?" tanyaku sambil mengambil segelas air putih asli dari pegunungan dan diproses secara sempurna #pllaakk. Lupakan! Kembali ke cerita.

"Ah yang itu, sudah aku bereskan kok, maaf ya kak, jadi mengganggu pesta sekolah kakak," ucap Ino yang saat itu duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Ya sudah tidak apa-apa, kalau begitu, kakak tidur dulu ya…"

Aku pun menaiki tangga, tapi kakiku terhenti karena ingat sesuatu,

"Hei Ino, si Shika bekerja jadi managernya siapa? Aku lupa…. Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanyaku.

"Maksud kakak Uchiha Itachi? Memangnya kenapa?" teriak Ino dari arah dapur.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja sepertinya aku pernah melihat orang yang sama dengan Itachi," jawabku.

"Oh… mungkin yang kau lihat itu, Uchiha Sasuke, dia 'kan adiknya Kak Itachi, dia juga seorang artis," jawab Ino.

'Uchiha… Sasuke… Sa.. suke? Oh ya, aku ingat! Sasuke ya? Hm.. pantas saja mirip,' pikirku.

"Memangnya kenapa, kak?"

"Ah… tidak, tidak apa-apa…" jawabku yang langsung naik ke kamarku, mandi dan segera tidur.

**~o0o~**

Dua minggu setelah kejadian itu,

"Hue… Sakura, kemarin aku bertemu dengan orang yang menyebalkan sekali," rengek Naruto padaku.

"Memangnya kemarin kau bertemu dengannya dimana?"

"Kemarin aku ingin mengembalikan jas punya Kak Itachi, eh, terus ketemu dia, dah gitu aku melakukan hal yang membuat dia sepertinya ingin membalas dendam dan mengancam akan mencariku untuk balas dendamnya itu…"

"Memangnya kau melakukan apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku…"

"Hei Naruto! Ada yang mencarimu.." teriak temen sekelasku.

**Brrakk…**

"Jadi kau ada disini, Dobe," ucap seorang pria yang langsung masuk setelah membanting pintu kelasku.

"Ah… TEME..!"

**Tbc**

**Akhirnya selesai…**

**Hm… ceritanya makin gak jelas ya? Maafkan si pembuat cerita yang aneh ini…**

**Tapi tetap kuucapkan terimakasih untuk yang membaca…**

**Review please ^^….**

**Pintu terbuka lebar juga untuk kritik & saran yang membangun… ^,^**


End file.
